I'm Not Her!
by Sakuchii
Summary: "I love you." Fine's heart broke into pieces when she heard Shades' confession. She knew he wasn't confessing to her, after all she was standing before him while being disguised as her twin sister Rein. One-Shot! FxS, RxB


A/N: Really, I'm getting too much ideas for FushigiBoshi lately. And here I am, ACTUALLY having written a one-shot! Anyway, this was just a clumsy idea of my witch came to my mind last night after writing "Two Sides Of Darkness And Light". I hope that you guys enjoy this simple one shot, maybe I will someday come back with more?

And yes, in this story Rein and Fine all normal Jr. High students. Not princesses of Sunny Kingdom.

* * *

**I'm Not Her **

Fine was lying on her bed anxious about the fact that she had nothing to do. She turned to her other side and let out a loud sigh. Really, why it had to be such a boring day?

The girl was alerted when she sudden heard the door to her room opening. Fine raised her head and turned it to the door. She saw Rein walking into the room and loosened her muscles, falling down on the bed. Sometimes she forgot that she shared the room with her twin sister.

"Um, Fine?" the red haired girl heard her sister calling her name. Fine made a small movement as of sign that she was listening. She really wasn't in the mood to face her sister. Not after finding out that Shade had asked Rein to accompany him…

Why would she worry about such thing? Why would she even need to care about Shade and Rein? The answer was obvious. She loved Shade… but that boy seemed to show interest only to her sister. And no wonder; Rein was sweet, caring and cute.

All that while Fine was more sporty and loved to eat! She was more like a boy than a girl… And why they were born as twins? Even Bright had changed his love interested from Fine to Rein after finding out that Fine had no interest in boys. But she did! She might not show it clearly enough, but she loved Shade. But that was only unrequited love.

"There's something I need you to do for me…" Rein asked quietly. She knew exactly why Fine was feeling down and wanted to help the girl. But she needed to take only few steps at a time and accustom her sister to her plan. Otherwise it might have the complete opposite response.

"What is it?" Fine asked, finally dragging herself out of the bed. She looked at the sister who smiled kindly as an answer. The red-haired girl put on a forced smile but then averted their glance. She hated it; she hated this awkward silence between her and Rein. How could just one guy be the reason for her to detest her sister? She didn't want it, but on the other hand her feelings towards Shade were too strong.

"You know that Shade asked me to accompany him tomorrow, right?" Rein gulped after the question. This was once in life time chance she got, but that also meant stepping on a landmine. Now if Fine reacted to this question the best possible way, she could assume that she had completed her mission.

"Yes," Fine sneered, feeling her insides firing up. Rein knew very well her feelings towards Shade and still she dared to hit her on the weak spot. Her face darkened, but still she glanced at her sister who had a wide smile on her face. Rein's eyes were glowing from excitement.

"That's good!" Rein yelled, standing up from her seat and ran to Fine. "I actually have date with Bright-sama tomorrow, so would you go in my stead?" the blue haired girl suddenly lifted up the air with her vivid laugh. Fine's eyes widened in shock; what in the world was her sister talking about?

"Whe- wa- wa-it- Wait, WHAT?" Fine screamed and Rein stopped. She smiled brightly and then took hold of her sisters' hand and spun around with Fine few times. "Me? Going in your place? Are you insane? Shade will immediately leave if I go there. After all it's YOU he wanted there." Fine rebelled against her sister and pushed Rein away from her.

The blue haired girl was surprised at first, but then let out a light grin. "Don't worry Fine-chan. I have everything already prepared… I will make sure that **I** come to see Shade just like we promised." Rein started suddenly laugh like a madman and Fine got goosebumps all over her body. This wasn't leading to any good…

**- The Next Day -**

"Done! The disguise is perfect! You look just like me." Rein blushed happily and walked next to Fine. She glanced at Bright and asked. "Can you tell who's the real one?" she asked from her date. Bright stared first at Rein and then at Fine… After minutes of thinking he then shook his head.

"No, it's too perfect. No wonder you're twins." the boy stated, smiling. Fine stared at her mirror image and looked amazed. She really looked just like her sister. Rein had brought her a long blue wig which matched her blue hair and it length. It was also tied up on a simple ponytail, just like Rein always had her hair done. Fine was also wearing contacts so that her eyes were sea-green.

At last Fine looked at her uniform, which she had borrowed from Rein. With it on her, she was like the perfect copy of her sister. And that was exactly what Rein had wanted. Fine glanced at her sister who smiled kindly as an answer.

"Okay, it's almost the meeting time. You need to go!" Rein suddenly started to push Fine out of the house. When Fine was literally kicked out, Rein continued. "Good luck!" she encouraged her sister and then shut the door closed before Fine could do anything. Poor Fine was left stunned, staring at the closed door.

"I hope things go best for them…" Bright smiled, offering his hand to Rein. The blue haired girl took his hand and let out a smile. "Of course it goes. Fine is my sister after all. And I'll do anything to make her happy." Rein spoke, and added that they should start preparing for their date.

"Though I feel just a little bad for Shade… to keep this a secret from him," Rein admitted and then giggled lightly. Even though she had said that all, her expression showed no regret. She was actually quite excited of the outcome.

**- With Fine -**

"Sorry I'm late." Fine yelled as she hurried towards the place where she had promised to meet Shade. WRONG; where _Rein_ had promised to meet Shade. She was pretty much sure that Shade had no idea that Rein wasn't actually coming at all. After all she was there now; pretending to be her twin sister.

"Don't worry I just came here." Shade answered with a sentence that seemed to be out of a cliché manga. Fine didn't really enjoy reading, but she had interest in love stories. The girl glanced at Shade and blushed hard when their eyes met. The boy smiled and suggest for them to go.

While walking next to Shade, Fine felt her heart rate increasing. She held her hand close to her chest so that the sound wouldn't be so loud and that Shade wouldn't realize it was her instead of her sister. She glanced at the purple haired boy from time to time, but averted her glance whenever they eyes met.

Shade was confused of this sudden action and he then mumbled. "You look little different today… You're very beautiful." he had read somewhere that girls liked when they were complimented and wanted to try if it worked on Rein. Even if she was only accompanying him for a reason, he wanted to act as if it was a serious date with _her_.

Fine felt her heart skipping a beat when she heard Shades words. Was he really complimenting her? She then accidentally noticed her blue colored locks and it crushed her. Of course he wasn't complimenting her; he was complimenting Rein.

Shade took Fine to a little park and stopped under a big cherry blossom tree, which was blooming. "Ah, so beautiful!" Fine laughed and spun around few times, trying to catch the falling blossoms.

"I knew I choose the right place," Shade let out a relieved laugh and Fine stopped to that place. She opened her hands and let the blossom she had just caught fall. What was she doing, getting all excited? She had to keep it in mind; she was Rein. The boy was doing this everything for her sister!

"Then shall we start?" Shade's expression got suddenly serious and he walked to Fine. He took hold of her arms and stared right into her red eyes; which of course were sea-green due to the contracts.

"EHH?" Fine flushed of the suddenly action. She felt her body temperature raising and her heart beat got faster and louder. What was this boy doing? Exactly what had Rein promised to accompany him with? She couldn't take it. Anymore of it and she would surely faith.

"I LOVE YOU!" the boy yelled his lungs out.

Fine felt her heart beat stopping. She had known it… The boy; Shade… He had just confessed to her twin sister. She was happy to hear the confession from him, but it wasn't her he had in mind… After all Fine was disguised as her older sister.

"Do you think that will work? Or should I be gentler… Arg, this is so hard!" Shade's whole face was burning red and he tried to hide his embarrassment with his hand. Fine stared at the boy with glazed look, not daring to move. She was repeating the previous moment in her head, trying to understand exactly what was going on.

"No, that was just perfect! My knees would surely melt if someone was to confess me like that!" Fine and Shade suddenly heard a familiar voice squealing as Rein suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Oi, we're supposed to be hiding!" Bright yelled after Rein, but the blue haired girl was already running towards her sister.

She hugged Fine with all she had and laughed happily. Shade stared at the two girls, speechless. Fine was completely lost of what was going on… She only saw as Shade pointed first at her and then at Rein. "There are two… Reins'?" he asked, unable to say anything more.

"I'm the real one!" Rein pulled out her tongue and Shade then turned to look at the other Rein aka. Fine. The red-haired girl blushed when their eyes met with each other and then took of the wig with her trembling hand. She was extremely afraid that Shade would get angry at her when he found out that it was her.

After revealing her red colored hair under the wig, Fine decided to keep her stare on the ground. She closed her eyes, afraid of Shade's anger. Of course, anyone would be angry if they had been played out like that… And Fine had agreed to do it… Just why, she regretted it…

When the boy remained silent for what Fine felt like hours, she finally dared to look up. Her eyes widened when she saw Shades' expression. The boy was blushing tomato red, even harder than when he had confessed to 'Rein'. As he noticed Fine's stare, he averted his eyes away and his head kept steaming like a hot pot.

"So it was Fine this whole time?" Shade stammered. Fine stared at the boy with frozen look. Why was he suddenly acting this way? This was completely different from when he had been with 'Rein'. Rein smiled while taking hold of her sisters' hand.

"Hai! And now please do repeat your confession. This time to Fine, instead of the 'practice Fine'." the blue haired girl laughed and pulled Fine with her to Shade. She then pushed her sister, so that she was standing right before Shade.

Fine looked up, realizing that Shade was staring at her with a light crimson on his cheeks. Like previously he took hold of Fine's hands. He lowered his face and then started. "Fine… I lo-"

"HOLD IT JUST A LITTLE!" Fine suddenly yelled, interrupting Shades' confession. He looked clearly hurt, being rejected before even managing to confess. Fine felt awful for stopping him like that, but first she needed to clear out something. "REIN!" the red-haired twin turned to Rein, emitting dark aura.

Rein sighed in disappointment and crossed her arms. "What is it, Fine?" Why had her sister interrupted Shade's confession? The atmosphere had been so great, but now it was completely ruined. Her sister really understood nothing about love and excitement. And she had done so much for Fine.

"Would you mind telling me what is going on? Why I was disguised as you, why did Shade suddenly confess to me while I was pretending to be you and the most important, aren't you supposed to be on a date with Bright? What are you guys doing here?" Fine kept throwing questions at Rein at a pace that the other girl couldn't even let out a word.

When Fine had finally emptied her lungs, she gave Rein permission to speak. "Ah, my sister is stubborn as always. Every single time you need to know the truth… my, oh my…" Rein closed her eyes and continued after a short pause.

"Let's start from the very beginning. So, Shade asked me to accompany him so that he could practice to confess his feelings to you. At first I thought it might be great idea, but after seeing you broken like that, I had change on mind. I decided to put you out as me, so that in the end he would confess his feelings to you! … but you're so stubborn and dense like always." Rein explained and then walked to Bright.

"And about the date… We are on our date; spying you and Shade." Fine felt her insides boiling. She had been played by Rein. No both she and Shade had been played by her. The red head turned to Shade and realized that the boy looked broken. It was as if he wanted to disappear from the world, as if he was regretting everything.

"Now, go to him and let him continue… You I-D-I-O-T!" Rein yelled at her sister and then glanced at Bright while smiling. The brown haired boy answered to her with a gentle smile. After that he wrapped his hand around Rein's shoulder.

Fine took a deep breath and turned around, walking to Shade. She took hold of his hands and raised her head so that their eyes met. Not daring to take her eyes off him, Fine spoke. "Would you please continue?" she asked, blushing lightly.

Shade's eyes widened and he gulped. His face was heating up as he opened his mouth. "I love you, Fine. Will you be my girlfriend?" he finally had the courage to confess to the person he loved. Fine felt her heart beating increasing and she smiled widely.

"Shade, I love you too. And yes, I will be your girlfriend." Fine answered. She was happy from the bottom of her heart. The day which was supposed to be the worst day ever, end to be her best one. Shade smiled at his girlfriend and embraced her gently.

"Aww, they're just too cute!" Rein tried to hold her tears of joy as she watched her sister hugging the person of her dreams. Not being able to take the happiness, Rein then ran to Fine and cut off the hug.

"I'm happy for you, my sister! Now it means that Sunny twins are both taken." Rein celebrated while hugging her dear twin. Fine was troubled by Rein's sudden hug, but decided not to mind it too much.

The red-haired twins' eyes sudden widened. "What do you mean we're both taken? Since when you've been dating… and… who?" Fine yelled shocked, but stopped when she saw Bright from the corners of her eyes. Could it be him?

Rein blushed, "I didn't want to tell you just yet, because you were so troubled. But actually we've been going out with Bright for sometime already." the blue haired girl admitted and glanced at her boyfriend. She quickly turned back to Fine when receiving a kind smile from Bright.

Fine stared at her sister, mouth wide open. "Congrats!" she suddenly hugged Rein and laughed happily. This was awesome. The day had been just too great for her to take. She was so happy. Fine dried her tears of joy and glanced at Shade.

"We need to celebrate this!" she announced and grabbed Shades arm, dashing towards the nearest café. Rein and Bright watched the couple going and then glanced at each other. Bright offered his hand to Rein and she gladly took it. They then followed Fine and Shade.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? Rein was quite master mind here. She did so much in order to get her sister and Shade together... and she knew their feelings towards each other. Please do leave a review! Shade had so minor role and few sentenses, gomen! ~~ deshii


End file.
